


Mickey Mouse’s Sidekick of Doom (discontinued)

by skziro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I think that’s it, M/M, Swearing, also he cant speak, attempt of humor for a somewhat comedic experience/failure, but there will be a water bottle amount of angst, felix and jeongin reminince about club penguin, it cool that you read the tags this far bro RESPECT, it will be explained but you gotta read it bro, it’s not a lot, like one of those water you see at ross when youre waitng in line, make up and make out, this is a fanfic you should know that there will be angst somewhere, vine references because i watch those too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skziro/pseuds/skziro
Summary: it’s a crack chat fic where not a lot of people have braincells and are trying to be adults except jeongin because he doesn't give a shit if he fails high school and gets detention for being on his phone during class.anyway.woojin is responsible parentchan is the fun unclehyunjin is the annoying nephewchangbin is the slightly edgy nephewjisung is the person a lot of people forget the name of.jeongin is mr.steal your attentionminho is the local handy manseungmin is the photographer for your mom’s wedding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mjnd you
> 
> i wasnt running on any braincells while writing this

roblox_admin: **jeongin**

whereswalduck: **felix**

parentalTT: **woojin**

chrishemsworth: **chan**

harold: **minho**

hotsauce: **hyunjin**

error404: **seungmin**

leBINdary: **changbin**

screech: **jisung**

**youre welcome you will need this take this with great responsibility.**


	2. it’s the mickey mouse clubhouse

Once upon a time.

There were nine people who run on a very low amount of baincells.

Some have 1

Some have 2

Some have 24

Some have none.

But that’s not important........

Actually, yes it is. I’m dumb sorry 

Anyway.

This is their story except written at a low supply of braincells. And probably badly written. 

Farewell, my loves.

I shalt see you in the first official chapter.


	3. come inside it’s fun inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weewoo follow me on twitter @jjangjeonbinn i post a lot of shitposts on there

**the best minecraft server (9)**

**chrishemsworth:** i have a story worth listening to

**roblox_admin:** lol bet

**error404:** debatable

**chrishemsworth:** boo. 

**chrishemsworth:** i’m telling it anyways. 

**chrishemsworth:** i was at my job at the library and when i was helping a person who wanted to find a book and my ankle popped really loudly and i got shushed. 

**hot sauce:** haha biTCH

**leBINdary:** i woudl say ‘oof’ but i feel nothing.

**parentalTT:** how did it feel???

**chrishemsworth**: ejdjs embarrassing sjdjns

**screech:** aww my poor baby :(

**chrishemsworth:** :’((

**screech:** if it makes you feel any better you have lovely ankles.

**chrishemsworth:** i dont deserve you :'')

**harold:** ew take that shit outside.

**parentalTT:** this is cyberspace there is no outside

**harold:** you know what i mean wooJIN

**parentalTT:** i’m not gonna ask why you did that.

**parentalTT:** so i’ll just ignore you.

**harold:** well you always do so no surprise there.

**error404:** in words of minho ‘take that shit outside’

**harold:** TT

**parentalTT:** TT

**whereswalduck:** what’d i miss

**hotsauce:** are you thomas jefferson

**whereswalduck:** no. virginia is not my home. i am not friends with james madison. i do not know an alexander hamilton and not like him. i was not a president. i do not dress like royalty and have a cane. 

**hotsauce:** ...

**hotsauce:** okay. 

**chrishemsworth:** i was telling them how my own ankle embarrassed me in public by popping too loud and getting shushed. 

**whereswalduck:** oh 

**whereswalduck:** HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAAHHAHASHHAHSHSHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHHAAHHAHHAHAHHHAGAHAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 

**whereswalduck:** i feel bad for laughing.

**leBINdary:** delix whatd tehe fuck

**whereswalduck:** bitch my nsme isnt delix

**screech**: lolol it is now

**hot sauce: **damn look at those typos

**roblox_admin: **hyunjin you are a living typo

**hot sauce: **i just came here for a good time but honestly i feel so attacked right now.

**roblox_admin: **k


	4. gordon ramsay makes a cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error404: are you starting to have periods
> 
> roblox_admin: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mInNiE iT’s fUcKiNg rAw
> 
> also the 2000s line are still in school

**the best minecraft server (3)**

**error404:** jeongin wont talk to me at school and i dont know why

**roblox_admin:** why

**roblox_admin:** yoU WANNA KNOW WHY

**error404:** yes or else you would be chatting your ass off/complaining to me

**roblox_admin:** bitCH

**roblox_admin:** fine but go to our private chat

**error404:** wait

**roblox_admin:** wut

**error404:** are you starting to have periods

**roblox_admin:** ...

**roblox_admin:** i’m unfollowing you on facebook

**error404:** i dont have facebook.

**roblox_admin:** GO TO THE PRIVATE CHAT BITCH

★(yee=jeongin. haw=seungmin)

**spawns of shrek (2)**

**yee:** i didnt feel like talking to anyone today

**haw:** why

**yee:** dumbass bullies that’s why i fucking hate high school

**haw:** *disappointed but not surprised*

**haw:** who was bullying you

**yee:** i dont know his name but he said some stuff like he called me a ‘faggot’ for one. 

**haw:** i will beat his ass if i see him coming near you.

**yee:** thanks

**haw:** yea. but why didnt you tell anyone else

**yee:** as cheesy as this sounds youre like the only person i feel the most comfortable with or than binnie minho and lix.

**yee:** for one thing ive known you the longest and i dont know the others that well yet. this is a strange topic to talk about. 

**haw:** im fucking touched bitch

**yee:** no comment


	5. Babbages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bitchass got detention.”
> 
> “I don’t care. You act like this is your first time.”
> 
> “Because I’m more worth than detention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do need to stop changing the relationship tags

“Detention once again, Jeongin, I am not surprised.” 

The teacher snatched his phone away from under his desk. Jeongin knew he wasn’t going to get away with it. 

It’s not that Jeongin was a bad kid, it was that he was the type of person to get distracted easily. Like, today. His phone vibrated during class, and Jeongin decided to check it, and there were four messages unread from the group chat. 

He _had _to check it. 

This, if you can’t already tell, isn’t his first time in detention. For the same reason of course. This is his eighth time in detention. You would expect his parents to take his phone away. But his parents never really pay much attention to him. They were either at work or just didn’t care. Jeongin was used to the lack of attention from his parents.

Last words until the line to separate, which means a time skip, (bitch im lazy dont judge me) he was excited for after class.

* * *

Jeongin was expecting the same people in the class. He has got to know most of them. A lot of the time, it was the usual students Donghyuk, Eric, Lucas, Rubin, Dahyun, Bora, and Yiren, for not all the same reasons. 

But today. T o d a y. He saw someone out lf the ordinary. He knew him, but he didn’t want to. This familiar face was, if you guessed correctly, his bully. 

How awesome.

Jeongin has to sit in the same room as the person who hates him. For an hour. Sixty minutes. Three thousand and sixty seconds. Three million and six thousand milliseconds. 

Shit.


	6. mickey mouseXduolingo owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duolingo: spanish or vanish
> 
> mickey mouse: i am more powerful no question
> 
> duolingo: what if i told you i loved you, mi amor
> 
> *cue kdrama music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow 
> 
> me
> 
> on 
> 
> twitter
> 
> @jjangjeonbinn

So, it wasn’t that bad.

Or as bad as Jeongin thought it would be. He thought that his bully would cause a commotion or something. But he didn’t. In fact, he had hope that it would all go away soon. 

Until after detention. 

After the detention monitor (who sucked st doing his job) let them go, Jeongin headed to leave, only to be roughly pushed into the lockers. 

“Remember me?” thar bitch said.

“How could I not?” Jeongin said sarcastically. 

And then the _inevitable. _

That bitch kissed Jeongin. 

WHAT’S WORSE IS THAT JEONGIN KISSED BACK HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

WHAT THE FUCC.

What if I, the author, told you that his bully isn’t actually a bully, but someone he may have had a summer fling with turned into something more? And he didn’t want to tell Seungmin because he was scared that he wouldn’t approve. 

Mingyu isn’t a bad guy. He just can’t take anything seriously for more than five minutes. However not only is he hot, but he is very light-hearted. 

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Mingyu asked as soon he pulled away. Concern was written everywhere on his face. 

“No, I’m fine,” Jeongin replied. He grabbed Mingyu’s hand, swinging it as they walked to the door together. “Walk me home?”

“Of course.” Mingyu said. #RelationshipGoalsBitch. 

They talked the whole way to Jeongin’s house, talking about everything that was a little bit of a weird topic, but talked about it anyway. They talked about their favourites, their fears, and memes. 

Then they were on the porch. The sun was setting for some reason, if Seungmin was here, he would’ve taken a photo of it. 

Maybe he should really tell him about Mingyu.

“I have a question.” Jeongin started. 

“Shoot.”

“Are you fine with me talking about you with my friends?” He didn’t mean to sound nervous. Blame the hormones.

“Sure. But only of you say good things about me.” Mingyu smiled. Jeongin was like winning battle royale in fortnite happy, the smile on his face could easily explain that.

Mingyu’s phone notification went off. Realization flashed through his eyes.

“Shit, I have to go to home. My mom needs me make stuff to cater tonight. See you tommorow, ’kay?” Mingyu said, leaving a peck on Jeongin’s lips. 

“Yeah.” Jeongin said, watching Mingyu leave,literally sprinting towards his house.

What the fucc he’s like sonic.


	7. yOu mAKe mE fEeL sPecIaL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotsauce: excuse me but have you SEEN momo without bangs?!!!??
> 
> whereswalduck: i have seen mOMO’S TEASER HYUNJIN
> 
> hotsauce: if i was straight i would have died more than i already did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream feel special or im coming for you

**the best minecraft server (3)**

**hotsauce**: skkddjjsmkdkekskejjskekskskkdnd

**parentalTT**: what happened this time

**hotsauce**: oh nothing just CRYING

**whereswalduck**: why

**hotsauce**: this is the 5th time i’ve seen twice’s feel special mv

**whereswalduck**: in a row right?

**hotsauce**: yea

**hotsauce**: and I MISS HER WITHOUT BANGS

**whereswalduck**: bitCH-

**hotsauce**: well excuse me but have you SEEN her without bangs

**whereswalduck**: i have seen mOMO’S TEASER HYUNJIN

**hotsauce**: if i was straight i would have died more than i already did

_ ***hotsauce changed nickname to momos_missing_bangs*** _

**parentalTT**: why am i here


	8. whoever threw that paper you’re mom’s a hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimkardashian: are you calling my mom a hoe
> 
> heather: are you calling your mom a hoe
> 
> kimkardashian: i dont know anymore...i mean i dont think i am...am i...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> also follow me on twitter @leBINdary
> 
> yea i changed it ehehrhehueeueue

(heather=minho

kimkardashian=hyunjin)

** the pretty boiz (2)**

**heather**: hyunjin how do you get people to like you

**kimkardashian**: is this a rhetorical question

**heather**: bitCH no just answer my question

**kimkardashian**: ummmmmm i dont know just be likeable 

**heather**: that is literally the most trash piece of advice ever

**heather**: you can do better than that

**kimkardashian**: ouch right at my very high self esteem -5 HP

**heather**: answer my fucking question you piece of unhelpful shit

**kimkardashian**: nOt whEn you ask like that 

**heather**: answer my fucking question you piece of unhelpful shit PLEASE

**kimkardashian**: -10 HP

**kimkardashian**: but first why do you ask

**heather**: because i’m older and you have to listen to me

**kimkardashian**: bitch you know i dont work like that

**heather**: you must have came from a place of a hoe

**kimkardashian**: are you calling my mom a hoe

**heather**: are you calling your mom a hoe

**kimkardashian**: i dont know anymore...i mean i dont think i am...am i..?

**heather**: :/

**kimkardashian**: i need to think about this

**heather**: okay well i think i’ll just ask someone else who is actually helpful unlike your ass


End file.
